


Alone for Long Enough

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: After arriving on Earth, Acxa makes her interest in Allura known.





	Alone for Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 2: ~~Best Friends to Lovers~~ or **Enemies to Lovers**

“Do you trust me yet?”

Allura looked at Acxa through the mirror. She was still sprawled out on Allura’s bed, looking like she had no intention of leaving. The sweat had not yet dried on her body, leaving a slight sheen that only seemed to accentuate the purple hue of her skin. It made Allura’s hands itch to touch again, to bring out the flush that turned that purple a richer, darker shade.

“I accept all you have done thus far to prove yourself changed,” Allura answered, turning and looking at her more closely. “But what was deca-phoebs for you was only a quintant or so for me. It is not so easy to forget everything you did before.”

Acxa rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. “And yet, I’m in your bed, Princess,” she said, her lips curling into a smile that would have once made Allura reach for a weapon.

Instead, she reached for the fastening of the robe she had just wrapped around herself. Acxa’s grin widened as it fell to the floor. Perhaps Allura was a fool for this, but when Acxa had made her interest obvious upon reaching Earth, Allura had not found enough reasons to resist. As long as she kept her wits about her, and enough detachment, she would see a betrayal coming well enough to defend against it.

And if this continued and Acxa was indeed changed, well, Allura might just let her guard down. She had been alone for long enough.


End file.
